The Caillou Gang
Caillou - A 4-year-old boy with a vivid imagination with friends and family who help him navigate the trials and tribulations of growing up. He wears blue longer shorts. In season 1, he is 3 years old (in a few episodes) and wore a gray shirt, but later he wore a yellow shirt. Caillou and his family live in a two-story blue house, whose address is mentioned in one episode as 17 Pine St. Caillou was first voiced by Bryn McAuley from 1997 through 2000, Jaclyn Linetsky from 2000 through 2003, and then Annie Bovaird. Mommy - Caillou's mother. She is a busy homemaker most of the time but is seen to work in an office too. Caillou occasionally helps his mom with various chores and she often takes time to involve Caillou and his friends in activities such as crafts and baking. She is predominantly dressed in a red blouse with yellow trim, blue headband, blue ankle-length pants and blue shoes with green soles. Voiced by Jennifer Seguin. Daddy - Caillou's father. He and Caillou occasionally work on projects around the house. He always wears a green sweater with red trim while at home. In the episode "Caillou The Chef" he says he once worked at a restaurant and made pizza. Voiced by Pat Fry. Rosie (French name: Mousseline) Caillou's lively and adorable 2-year-old sister who is a typical toddler. She always wants to take part in the same activities as Caillou. In later seasons of the series she becomes more talkative and independent. She wears a blue dress, red socks and blue Mary Jane shoes. Rosie sometimes fights with Caillou, but they still love each other. She appears to be the only family member with red hair which had led most people to think she was adopted if not, it could be that Grandpa or Grandma that has had red hair in their youth. Rosie was first voiced by Brigid Tierney, then Jesse Vinet. Grandma - Caillou's paternal grandmother. Grandma is a very active adult who loves the arts and the outdoors. She passes that love on to Caillou. Grandma often comes up with creative ideas to solve Caillou's problems. She and Caillou paint and go birdwatching together. Voiced by Pauline Little. Grandpa - Caillou's paternal grandfather. He takes Caillou on adventures, often going on walks and riding the bus throughout the town where they reside. In "Caillou's Hiding Place", he showed Caillou a hidden area inside a tree in the backyard. In the episode "Caillou Goes Camping", he and Caillou camp in the backyard. He is Daddy's father and loves to tell stories about Caillou’s Daddy when he was a little boy. He always wears a blue shirt. Voiced by George Morris. Mr. Hinkle (French name: Monsieur Lajoie) - Caillou's neighbor, introduced in the 1998 episode "Caillou's Not Afraid Anymore". He has a gold tooth. In the episode "Farmer for the Day", it is said that his first name is Paul. Leo - Leo started out as a bully in the 1999 episode "Caillou Goes to Daycare", but quickly befriended Caillou in the same episode. He is four years old like Caillou. They've been inseparable since. According to Caillou's Holiday Movie, Leo is Jewish and celebrates Hanukkah. That was meantioned back in 1999 in the episode "Caillou Goes To Daycare". Clementine - Clementine was the first to befriend Caillou in the 1999 episode "Caillou Goes to Daycare". She is four years old like Caillou and Leo and can get rather bossy sometimes, but all in all she's pretty understanding. She is of Black Canadian heritage. Sarah - Caillou first met her in "Caillou Goes Round the Block". She is 8 years old and already attends school. She is of Chinese heritage and celebrates Chinese New Year. She has a cousin in an episode where she invites Caillou to celebrate Chinese New Year. In another she invites him to school for "Bring Your Younger Siblings To School Day" because she has no siblings. Sarah has a pet cat named Olly and a dog named Murphy. André - An orange-haired boy, aged 6, André is introduced in the episode "Caillou's Big Friend" and usually wears red sandals. According to the song "Days of the Week" released on the Caillou music CD Caillou and Friends, Caillou plays with him every Saturday. André enjoys biking and soccer. Julie - Caillou & Rosie's teenage babysitter. She is 15, has blond hair, and enjoys playing with Caillou and Rosie. Jason & Jeffrey - are identical twins. They enjoy eating pizza. Initially, they wore identically colored clothes. By Season 4, though, Jason started wearing a shirt with inverted colors, in order to tell them apart. They are both in Caillou's playschool class. The first episode they appeared in was "New House, New Neighbors" Billy - Billy is Clementine's older brother. He is usually seen playing in a band with his friends or playing in sports. His age is unknown, but he appears to be at least 12 years old. In "Caillou Plays The Drum", It is revealed that he can play the drums. Miss Martin - Caillou's teacher. She has red hair and always wears red overalls and a white long-sleeved blouse. According to the episode "Surprise For Ms. Martin" her birthday is in June. Her first name is Ann; this was revealed in "Caillou Goes to Daycare". Jonas - A friend of Caillou's father. He lives on ranch and has a horse named Lucky. Jonas appears in 3 episodes and in Caillou's Holiday Movie. Emma - A child in Caillou's playschool class who hates loud noises. It is revealed in a episode that she has Type 1 Diabetes. Xavier - A child in Calliou's playschool class who usually wears blue overalls. At his birthday party, Caillou broke a piñata. 'The Puppets' The puppet segments are used only on the PBS telecasts of Caillou, from 2000 to 2003 in order to fill the show's time slot. While Caillou has slots for commercials, and the English Teletoon shows ads during the breaks, PBS does not show paid advertising during the program. The newer shows do not include puppet segments. Gilbert - Caillou's pet cat. He is the leader of the group. He has a grayish-blue body with black stripes and loathes dogs with a passion. He especially hates the bulldog in the neighbourhood. In the puppet segments of the program, Gilbert often composes odes. Puppeteered by Mike Petersen. Rexy - Caillou's toy dinosaur. Bluish in color and speaks in a somewhat Hispanic accent, he is very playful. Rexy has the incapability to give a "good" hug. Rexy is noted for being rather pedantic. His speech impediment has been the scourge of his existence; he is often teased about it, and tends to react violently to any mention of it. Puppeteered by Kevin Yamada. Teddy - An old teddy bear that once belonged to Caillou's daddy, and now belongs to Caillou, Teddy is reasonable, cute and brown. He is somewhat pessimistic, but all in all, he just needs a hug. Puppeteered by Frank Meschkuleit. Deedee - A brown squirrel, she has a bushy tail, and is often seen playing with Rexy. Diedi first appeared as a squirrel when Rexy found on the ground lost from her family. Deedee lives in Caillou's backyard where most of the puppet segments take place. She was absent in Season 3. Puppeteered by Wendy Welch. Trivia * Gallery The_Caillou_Gang.gif|The Caillou Gang|link=The Caillou Gang The_Puppets_form_Caillou.gif|The Puppets from The Caillou Gang|link=The Puppets from the Caillou Gang Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Cats Category:Bears Category:Dinosaurs Category:Squirrels Category:Pets Category:Mario's allies Category:Kids World's Allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Females Category:Males Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Humans Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Leaders Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Category:Kids World's Adventures characters Category:PBS Kids characters Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Mystical family Category:Deuteragonist Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Revived characters Category:Kids Category:Boyfriends Category:Girlfriends Category:Girly heroines Category:Brothers Category:Sisters Category:Fathers Category:Grandsons Category:Grandfathers Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:HEROINES Category:O.W.C.A Strike Team Members Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Tomboys Category:Preshoolers Category:Singing characters